September of 1961
by Awesomenistic
Summary: Skye has been in love with Keith for 8 months. She wants to take it to the next level, but shes scared. First story. M for Lemons.


September 1961 was when I fell in love with Keith Anderson. His bright blue eyes with his dark brown hair sucked me in. School had just started and I was a freshman and he was a junior. I was always shy but he helped me break out of my shell. I knew we would be together instantly. He was quarterback for the football team but I always felt like I was his first priority. It helped that my parents loved him, that way we didn't have to sneak out. Love wasn't even the word that I felt for him.

As school went on we got more and more serious. We were making out one day when my parents were home when he began to put his hand up my dress. I put my hand on his to stop him.

"Keith no. we can't."

"Come on Skye" he whispered to me in the sexiest voice ever.

My body wanted him so bad but my parent's voices kept popping up in my head. _Stay pure. Boys only want one thing. _I started feeling different down there. His hands felt so good.

"No were not supposed too"

Keith threw up his hands in anger.

"Got dammit Skye, who says were not suppose to do it."

"I just don't think were ready"

"You didn't answer the question but I already know the answer"

"I told you the answer I just don't think were ready"

"That's bullshit and you know it"

"Look Skye I love you but I can't keep waiting like this it's been eight months and you say you love me right?"

"Yes with all my heart"

"Then come on what are you so afraid of"

In that moment I just wanted to thrust my body onto his but I just couldn't. Keith kissed me on the cheek and said he would call tomorrow and I knew he was not happy, which put me uneasy.

He left looking unsatisfied. I was proud at the fact that my parents would be pleased at the decision that I had made but I was so frustrated that I couldn't break away from their leash. I mean how would they find out anyways unless I told them face to face which would never happen.

At dinner time I was as silent as could be.

"Are you not going to finish your dinner sweetie?" my mother asked

"No, I'm just really tired I just want to go to bed if that's all right"

"Hold on their girl, your gonna finish your dinner first."

"Your mother worked very hard on dinner tonight and the least you can do is finish it"

"O.k. dad"

I never had the courage to just say no to my parents. I guess it was because they were all I had. All of our family lived down in Georgia and very closed minded people and I was an only child. My parents moved to the New York Suburbs partially for my dad's job but so that I could grow up in a more free flow environment. Besides my parents Keith was someone else I could rely on but if I kept stopping what we both wanted to do I knew he would leave me.

The next day after school I saw a commercial about Birth Control! It said that scientist had redone the product and it was at least 95% preventable. I lied to my mom as she was cooking dinner that I was going to the store really quick but I stopped by the clinic to see if I could get some birth control. I had never been to the clinic only the pediatrician. I had saw girls from my school that had been known for "things" that my mom say good girls don't do. Even though my parents were open minded they weren't when it came to sex especially if you're unmarried. I went up to the front desk. The lady asked for my name and age.

"Ummm… Laura Simmons and I am 18."

The lady could tell I was lying but she wasn't in the mood to get the truth out of me.

"Take a seat the doctor will see you in a minute"

"Oh I don't need to see a doctor I'm just here for the… the … ummm birth control" I whispered

"Oh well here you go"

She handed me this pack with little tiny pills in it.

"Now make sure you read the back it has all the instructions on it'

I was surprised how easy it was I wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying.

"Oh… thank you… have a nice day"

I raced home and called Keith at home.

"Hello"

"Hey Keith… look I'm sorry about what happened yesterday but I promise I'll make it up to you"

"There's no need Skye I was frustrated yesterday you know but I got over, but do you want to go to lake tomorrow with my friends were going to drink and party it up!"

"Sure I'd love to come"

"Yah I can't wait to see you in a bikini tomorrow but I'll try control myself I promise" Keith laughed

"You don't have to worry about that"

"What does mean"

"You'll see"

*Silence*

"So you'll pick me up around one o'clock?"

"Yah sure"

"O.k.….. I love you Keith"

"I love you to Skye"

I could tell he knew what I meant but I wanted to keep the birth control a secret till I saw him in person at the right moment when we got alone. That night I took one of the pills and then hid them under my bed so my parents wouldn't find it.

Keith picked me up in his 1945 Bentley. I knew I looked good in my green striped bikini and I could tell Keith liked it too. We arrived at the lake and everyone was already there drinking but I wasn't much of a drinker and Keith was responsible and decided not too either. Hours passed and as Keith played football and swam in the lake with his friends I just kept to myself after all I was only a freshman and everyone else was junior or senior. Around 5 o'clock it began to rain heavy and everyone who wasn't completely wasted got in there cars and left to go to the Diner to eat. But I wasn't hungry and we were gonna go back to his place but the car wouldn't start.

"Damn the car won't start"

"Were gonna have to let the rain pass so I can get out and check it"

I looked in to his eyes and knew it was time.

"Well I know something we can do"

I got into the backseat slowly took off my bathing suit bottoms and top. And there I was sitting completely naked biting my lower lip thinking that it looked sexy.

"Skye… ummm wow…"

He couldn't take his eyes of my breast and then finally looked into my eyes. I opened up my legs to see if he would go ahead and climb in the back with me.

"Well come on Keith… I want you now more than I ever wanted anything"

He took off his trunks and climbed in the back with me. It was quiet for a minute and all you could hear was the sound of the rain hitting windows.

"Are you sure" he said

"Yes"

I knew he loved me when he asked that. To me that's when I knew I would be with him forever.

He slid into me and I wanted to scream because of the pain but I didn't. Instead I just kind of moaned as if I was actually enjoying it. Which I was enjoying the love between us but not the actually penetration. He moved back and forth and with every thrust I could feel my hymen slowly breaking. Our bodies were one. The sweat dripping down our bodies, him grabbing me like he never did before. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced.

"Uhhh… Uhhhh…"

It got even more intense as he kept going. I didn't want him to ever stop. And I could tell he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Even though it was in a car I felt like it was the right moment and the perfect setting. We began to make out as I was grabbing his ass. It went on for at least 12 more minutes and then he slowed down.

The moments following after were even better that I thought it would be. He held me in his arms told me he loved me over and over again. I did the same. The rain wasn't' as hard any more (and neither was Keith's dick). So we put our clothes back on and he restarted the car. His parents went home and we sat in his room reminiscing about what just happened. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face and neither could I. We were so happy and nothing in that moment could make us angry or sad or anything.

He eventually took me home and gave me a goodnight kiss. We stared in each other's eyes for what felt like hours. I don't think anybody in that moment was as in love as we were.

I walked in my house still smiling.

"Hey honey how was your day?" my mother asked

I was about to say great but I knew I would have to explain what was so great about it.

"It was o.k."

"Did you go swimming?"

"Well yah, I was at a lake"

"Well what did you do when it started raining?"

"Well uhhhh we just went out to eat and I just hung out with all his friends"

She looked at me as if she knew I was lying about something but she couldn't pin point it out.

"That's nice honey"

"Are you hungry?"

"No I already ate I'm just going to bed"

"O.k. night honey"

"Oh where's dad I want to say goodnight"

"He had to work late again he'll be home late tonight"

I said goodnight one last time to my mom and went to my bedroom. My last thought before I went to bed was Keith and our lives we will spend together.

The next day I got up early to help my mom fix breakfast. I still had a smile on my face and that tingly filling in my stomach. The phone rang while I was cooking and my mom answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Mrs. Jennings its Keith"

"Oh, hello Keith how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine is Skye there?"

"Yes she certainly is hold on for a second"

"Skye its Keith"

I ran to phone.

"Hold on Keith"

"Mom hold this I'm going to take this in my room"

"Why can't you talk to him down here?'

"Because I don't want to"

I ran to my room and picked up the phone.

"Mom you can hang up now" I yelled down the stairs.

My mom was a definite eavesdropper but I knew she wouldn't listen in because we had an agreement that as long as I wasn't doing drugs or having sex she would let me have my privacy. I had already broken one of the agreements but she didn't know that.

"Hi Keith, I miss you"

"I know I miss you too and I miss what we did yesterday"

I giggled.

"Hey my parents are going to be gone for the next couple of days to keep an eye on my grandmother, so you want to come over maybe even spend the night?"

"Keith you know I'd love to but my parents would never let me do that"

"Just tell them you're spending the night at a friend's house"

"On a school night?"

"We don't have school tomorrow, didn't you hear the school water pipes busted and they won't be fixed till Tuesday."

"So come Skye I'll make it worth your while"

I smiled "O.k. but we have to make it believable, hang up and call me back"

Keith did just that

_Ring Ring_

"Hello, oh hey Kate" I said as loud as I could

"No I'm not doing anything tonight, yah I heard about school being cancelled"

"Sure let me ask my parents"

I hung up and went down stairs but parents weren't sure but I convinced them that I would call them and they could speak to "Kate's" parents.

"Well we trust you honey just make sure they call us o.k." my dad exclaimed

"I will thank you guys so much"

I kissed my Dad on the cheek and hugged my mom then called Keith back to tell him to meet me down the road. I packed my bags with excitement and just I was about to head the door I remembered to take the birth control. I went ahead and brought it with me to show Keith and just in case my mom cleaned my room and found it.

"Bye you guys I'll see you tomorrow"

"You're not going to stay for breakfast?"

"Uhhhh no Kate's mom is cooking"

"O.k. well makes sure her parents call us and well check on you before we go to bed"

"O.k. mom love you"

And out the door I went. I couldn't even believe it was that simple. I spotted Keith's car about 2 blocks down and I hopped in.

He kissed me and had the same smile he did yesterday.

We got to his house and instantly knew what we wanted to do. We started to take our clothes off and laid down in Keith's bed. It was way more comfortable then a backseat of a car. Once again he slid into me. And oh how it felt so good this time. He just took control of my body which I loved. Then he began to rub my breast and even licked them. I loved the kinkiness of it all and joined in by biting his shoulder and then he began to suck on my neck as hard as he could. I felt so dirty but oh how it felt so right. My nails clawed at his back leaving marks but no blood. Which it felt like I had marked my territory like animals do. As we kept going I whispered to him

"Harder"

He obeyed and within seconds my whole body was moving back and forth with his.

"Keith, Keith, Keith Ohhhhh"

Even though the houses were spread about ¼ an acre apart I'm pretty sure they could hear me.

When he was done he was so out of breath. I mean after all he did all of the work. Even while he was catching his breath he managed to say

"That… was Amazing"

We sat there and stared into each other's eyes for a little.

"So you hungry"

"Actually yeah I rushed over so quick I didn't even eat breakfast… Oh crap we need to call my parents"

We grabbed the phone and Keith talked in the fake voice pretending to be his dad. I couldn't help but laugh in the background. My mom ate it up and said she call to check in later. Afterwards, we both got dressed and headed over to McDonalds to get some lunch. Thankfully none of his friends were there but there was Stacy Gordano who always flirted with Keith. She walked right up to the car.

"Hey Keith and um, um , um…"

"My name is Skye"

"Yah sure, so Keith there's a party tonight you want to come?"

"No thanks it's just me and Skye tonight"

"Oh, well that's… cute, I guess you two have fun" she said with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't stand her. She always flirted with Keith right in front of me. But Keith always told me not to worry about girls because I was the only one in his mind.

Later we arrived back at Keith's house. We finished our lunch and decided to watch some TV. I laid my head in his lap and then our eyes met and we just talked for hours till it finally reached night. We were both tired and got ready for bed. The sexiest part of the whole night was that we took a bath together. We got dressed but all I wore was one of his shirts.

"Oh, I have something to show you"

I pulled out the birth control pack.

"I saw this on the commercial, so this is why I don't have to worry" Keith laughed

"Exactly, I made both our lives easier"

"I have something for you too Skye, I picked it up yesterday after we... you know"

He pulled out a necklace and attached was his class ring.

"Now everyone knows were together… I figured this was the perfect time to give it to you"

"Keith I love it"

We began to make out on his bed and he put my hand up my shirt. He fingered me and then I began to play with his penis. I could tell we were both satisfied.

Around 2 a.m. Keith finally went to sleep. But I couldn't. I was so in love that is was almost sick. I knew that we had only been together 8 months but I could see us being together forever.

School had finally ended and with Keith's grandmother still sick he wasn't going to be travelling much and I was only going to be gone a week for vacation. This was going to be the best summer ever.

I had just gotten back from California and the first thing I wanted to do was see Keith. I called him as soon as I got home and he told me to come over.

"Mom can I go over Keith's house for a little?"

"Honey we just got home and we need to unpack and you have the rest of summer to see him"'

"Please!"

"Huh, just be back before your curfew and make sure you unpack when you get back"

"Thanks mom"

I went upstairs and called Keith. While I waited for Keith to come and pick me up I began to unpack my bags. I turned on my radio and the Beatles began to play. I danced around my room while unpacking then my stomach began to feel squeamish. I just thought I was getting butterflies from seeing Keith. I kept unpacking and dancing. Then I felt something coming up and I ran to the bathroom. I began to think I was coming down with something because I hadn't eaten anything but an apple that day. I heard Keith's car honking. I turned off the radio and said goodbye to my mother.

Keith was waiting outside the car for me. I jumped into his arms and we kissed so passionately. He swung me around and when he put me down I felt woozy.

"Are you o.k. Skye?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm just jet lagged and little light headed"

"Well I've been missing something or someone a lot" Keith exclaimed

"Oh yeah, I wonder who that could be?"

We smiled and got in his car then drove to the lake and laid on top of the car.

"How was California?"

"It was amazing but it wasn't better than being with you"

"I love you Skye"

"I love you too"

I spent the entire day at Keith's house. While lying in his arms I felt this rumbling in my stomach. I got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. I threw up again and again. I had to ask Keith to take me home so I could get some rest. He could tell I didn't feel well and took me home. He tried to kiss me goodbye when I was getting out of the car and I recommended he not since I just puked. I went inside my house and explained to my parents that I didn't feel well. They both asked what was wrong and I replied that my stomach was hurting and that I just needed to lie down. I proceeded upstairs were I threw up once again. I couldn't understand what was going on. Maybe it was the flu I thought. But nothing was going around at that time. I was puzzled at what could be wrong so I called my doctor to make an appointment and explained that my parents couldn't make it. He agreed to see in the morning.

The next day I had woken up early to be the 1st at the doctor. As I was going out the door my mom exclaimed.

"Sweetie where are you going this early in the morning"

"For a walk mom, I'll be back within the next hour."

"You can go for a walk anytime, come sit and talk with me like you used to do"

"I will later mom but I just really need to get out right now I'll talk to you when I get back"

I walked out the house before she could even reply. I felt bad but I needed to find what was wrong and how to stop it.

I arrived at the doctor minutes later.

"Hi I'm here to see Doctor Kenner"

"Well you're his first patient you can go ahead on back to his room"

"Thank you"

I knew exactly were Doctor Kenner's office was. I had been going here since we moved here 4 years ago. I knocked on his door.

"Come on in"

"HI Doctor Kenner"

"Oh hello there Skye, what brings you here today?"

"Ummm, well I've been vomiting a lot and a little dizzy for the past few days and I just need to know what's wrong"

"Well let's take a look now here"

He checked my ears, nose, throat, and chest to see if I was having breathing problems. I had never been to the doctor without my parents so I was a little nervous.

"Well everything looks normal, but if you've been puking all of a sudden I can think of one thing"

He sat there completely serious with no smile on his face like he usually has.

"Now Skye I'm going to ask a very serious question and I need you to answer truthfully"

"O.k."

"Have you been engaging in sexual activity?"

I hesitated to answer and I started biting my lip. I was afraid if I told him he would tell my parents."

"Well Skye, Have you?"

"Yes but it's only happened a few times"

"Skye I don't know how to say this but I think you might be pregnant"

"Pregnant!"

"No I can't be I'm on birth control"

"Birth control doesn't work a hundred percent, especially since it just came out"

"No I can't be pregnant I just can't"

"I'm not sure if you're pregnant but you should go to the gynecologist to be sure"

He handed me the address of the O.B.G.Y.N about 5 miles away. I couldn't walk there. Especially since I told my mom I would b home within an hour. I thanked Doctor Kenner and walked out. I wiped my tears before I reached my doorsteps. I thought to myself _I'm not pregnant there's just a possibility. Calm down Skye._ I went up the front steps and inside my house.

"How was your walk" my mom asked

"Fine, it's really nice outside"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'll eat later"

"Well come sit down, I want to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Just about how you're doing?"

"Mom can we talk about this later I need to call Keith"

"You can talk to Keith later, your life doesn't revolve around him, now sit!"

I sat down really not wanting to talk but I knew the sooner I sat the sooner I could get up.

"So how have you and Keith been?"

"Fine"

"You giving me one word answers aren't going to make this go by any faster"

"Were doing amazing, and mom I'm just so in love with him"

"Love is a very strong word Skye I mean you're only in high school"

"You and dad were high school sweethearts"

"Yes but we didn't even say that word until we dated at least a year and a half you've only been dating Keith for.."

"Eleven months, close enough to a year"

"Well, what I'm trying to get at Skye is that, there are girls who think there so in love with these young boys and they… do things"

"What things mom?"

"Sex, now I'm not accusing you but I just have to ask… have you and Keith…"

"No" I said without hesitation

"I just need to know I mean you spend a lot of time with him"

"Mom me and Keith are not having sex"

"I trust you honey, I'm a mom I need to ask these things"

"I know you do"

"I just want your first time to be with your husband"

"Don't worry mom I listen to everything you and dad say"

"Good, I'm gonna start lunch in about an hour, you want to help?"

"Yah I will"

I walked upstairs feeling terrible that I lied to mom. But if she knew the truth it would just break her heart. I started to cry in my room. I was overwhelmed. Me pregnant? It just couldn't be.

I decided not to call Keith that day. I wanted to go to the doctor first to be sure.

2 weeks had passed by and I was vomiting more than ever. I finally called the doctor and made an appointment. I once again had to lie were I was going to my parents.

I arrived at the O.B.G.Y.N and was nervous as hell.

"Hi I'm here to see "

"Yes mam hell be right with you"

As I walked back to my seat I could see all the older women staring at me. I began wondering if one of my mother's friends might be here. I hid my face behind a baby magazine.

"Skye Jennings!" the doctor exclaimed

I got up to shake his hand.

"Hi I'm Doctor Kinsley"

"So I see you're here to check and see if you're pregnant?"

"Yes sir"

"O.k. then I need you to get undressed and put this gown on"

I came out from behind the curtain and sat on the table.

"Umm can I ask a question before we start?"

"Of course you can."

"If I do turn out pregnant will my parents have to know?"

"No it's absolutely confidential but I recommend you start thinking about what you want to say to them because the longer you wait the greater the consequence"

"I know"

The doctor began the exam and then I took a pregnancy test at the end"

"O.k. Skye put your clothes back on and I'll have your results in 20 minutes"

Those 20 minutes felt like hours but finally came back.

"Skye… you're pregnant but we can't tell how far along you are yet…"

I didn't hear anything after that I was, I was, I don't know what I was. All I wanted to do was cry.

"I only skipped taking it once or twice, how can that have affected me?"

"Skye you are supposed to take it every day." All I could think about was the nurse at the clinic telling me how to take the pills and how I didn't listen. I'm so stupid…. I needed to talk to Keith and my parents. But I knew I had to tell him before my parents.

I called him from the payphone outside the office. He agreed to meet me at the park.

I ran up to hug him. I couldn't even hold my tears back.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Keith I'm so sorry I… I went to the doctor today and..."

"And what, are you o.k.?"

"I'm pregnant"

He took a step back.

"You're… pregnant"

"I'm so sorry I used the birth control wrong… I'm so stupid"

"Hey, hey, hey, this is my fault too I should've pulled out or something"

"I can't tell my parents Keith they'll kill me and you"

"Just calm down o.k. it will be fine"

"Keith I'm not even 16 yet and I'm pregnant everything won't be fine"

"Yes it will… look my cousin knows a guy who takes care of problems like this"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… abortions"

"Keith that's illegal… and I just can't"

"What do you mean you can't? Neither of us need nor want a baby right now, so this is the solution"

"Keith I didn't come here so you could yell at me"

"I'm sorry it's just… I can't have a baby right now I'm being looked at by colleges right now and I have one more year left in high school… I just can't have this problem right now."

"So what we going to do?"

"Well since you don't want to get the abortion you'll have to figure it out"

"You're leaving me?"

"I don't know… like I said I don't need this right now and if you're going to keep it... then I guess I am leaving you"

"Keith you…you can't leave me I'm pregnant I need you right now more than ever"

Keith said nothing he just looked at me with no emotion at all.

"Keith you said you loved me... If you love me you won't leave me please"

"Skye I do love you but I just can't deal with this"

"So that's it… you're just going to make me go through this alone?"

"I'm sorry"

Keith leaned in for a hug but I pushed him away. He walked away and I sat on a park bench and cried. _How could he do this to me?_ I thought to myself. I began to realize that my parents were right. That I should've waited to have sex when I was married. I also processed in my mind that Keith might have never loved me. I wondered if I had never had sex with Keith would he still be with me.

I walked home and was able to wipe away my tears before I walked inside.

"Hey dinner will be ready in a little honey"

"Oh o.k. I'm going to go freshen up in my room… Is dad working late again?"

"No he went to pick up something at the store, he'll be back in a little"

I walked upstairs and got myself together before I walked back downstairs. Dad had arrived home and we all sat down to eat.

"How was your day Skye?" my father asked

"Fine"

"What about you honey?" my mother asked my father

"I had a wonderful day"

"Oh really, what happened?"

"Ummm… It was just a good day, that's all"

"Well that's good"

My parents didn't really talk that much the last few months. I didn't really know why. My dad worked a lot at his new job and was putting in more hours and stayed overnight sometimes. He was a corporate manager at some business. But I appreciated how hard he worked for his family.

"Honey are you o.k. you haven't touched your food?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little out of it is all."

"Oh o.k. then"

As we sat there eating our food I felt it coming up again.

"Excuse me I need to…"

Before I could even finish my sentence I had to leave the table.

"Skye!" my mom yelled out.

She came and checked up on me in the bathroom shortly after.

"Skye honey are you o.k.?"

"I think I might have a cold or something"

She felt my forehead.

"You don't feel warm, well call the doctor to make an appointment tomorrow"

"No!"

"I'll be fine mom I just need some rest… I haven't ate all day so my stomach just probably was a little unsettled"

"Well o.k. then, I'm gonna go run you a hot bath and then you need to get some rest"

"O.k. mom"

Again I had lied to my mother. It just wasn't the right time to tell her. But honestly I didn't know when the right time would be right.

The next day I woke up. And again I puked my brains out for at least a full 30 minutes. Thankfully my parents didn't hear me otherwise they would know something was up. I walked downstairs for breakfast but the smell alone almost made me throw up. The pregnancy heightened my senses.

"Here you go honey eggs, bacon, and French toast."

"Thanks mom"

I basically had to force myself to eat.

"Are you going to go see Keith today?"

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"He has stuff to do today with his family so I can't come over today"

"Well I guess that leaves us together for the day, you want to go shopping?"

"I'm not in the mood mom"

"Skye Jennings what is up with you, you don't want to do anything lately"

"I'm just not in the mood o.k.!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady, now you are going out with me today and that's final, now go get dressed"

I walked upstairs in a huff not wanting to go but I knew if I didn't change my attitude quickly mom was going to figure out quickly what was wrong. My mom was naïve but not stupid.

Going shopping was a bore, but I pretended as if I was having fun.

"Oh Skye this is cute and it's just your size too"

"O.k. I'll try it on"

I went into the changing room and began to get undressed I wasn't showing yet so I assumed that I was only about 2 months along. Thankfully I could still fit my clothes.

"It fits mom"

"Well I knew that let me see you in it"

I walked out of the dressing room with a fake smile. The dress was cute but I just wasn't in the mood today.

"Oh honey I'm so glad I picked that out, give it to me I'll go pay for it"

As my mother walked up to the cash register I just knew that I wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. I mean she was my best friend and I couldn't disappoint her. I began to think that this abortion thing wasn't such a bad idea.

We arrived home later and I knew that I and the toilet were going to get to know each other very well in a little. I had to swallow my vomit earlier just so my mom wouldn't expect anything.

"Hey mom I'm gonna go take a nap"

"O.k. honey I'll be down here cleaning whenever you wake up."

"O.k."

I ran upstairs and locked the door to my bedroom then went into my bathroom. I threw up so much it actually wore me out and I had to take a nap for real. I had woken up about an hour and a half later and walked downstairs to help my make some lunch.

"Why hello sleepy head you finally decided to wake up?"

"Yes mom, I came to help with lunch."

"Well I appreciate that honey but I'm already done and I'm about to take some to your father because he won't be able to come till late tonight."

"That's good then I'll just watch some T.V. then"

"Why don't you go hang out with Keith, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you"

"Yah I'll do that"

"O.k. then honey I'll be back in a few hours love you."

"Love you too."

After my mom had been gone for a while I decided to take her advice for once. I needed Keith to tell him my decision.

"Hello"

"Keith it's me"

"Oh hey"

"Yah I was just calling because I made a decision"

"Really? Well what did you decide?"

"I'm going to…. I'm going to get the abortion"

"Skye your making the right decision and I'll be there with you a hundred percent of the way… I love you"

I was so shocked but happy to hear those words that I couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you too"

"Hey I'll be at your house in a little bit so we can talk face to face"

"That will be good"

Keith was at my house within 30 minutes. As soon as I opened the door he hugged me and we made out and eventually took it to the bedroom. Everything that had happened the other day ago wasn't even important anymore. Us making love to each other was all that we cared about at the time. And it might have been the best sex we had ever had. And just when we were about to finish up I could hear the door open.

"Oh shit my mom is home"

We rushed to put our clothes on and went downstairs. I had forgotten that my hair was a mess.

"Hi mom, you're back so soon"

"Yeah I just dropped his lunch off and left and he told me he had a meeting to go to so I came straight home and I see you invited Keith"

"Yah you said I could."

"I know I did but I haven't seen him in so long since you always go to his house… How have you been Keith?"

"I've been great Mrs. Jennings"

"That's good, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Ummm… Sure I'd love too, I just need to call my parents real quick, and may I use your phone?"

"Of course, our home is your home"

As my mom went into the kitchen Keith whispered to me:

"And so is your bedroom"

I couldn't help but laugh. I was happy again. All I had to do now was get rid of this tiny problem. And hopefully I could get rid of it before school started.

Keith kissed me goodbye when he left for home later that night. He told me he would call the guy tonight and he would pick me up tomorrow and all of our troubles would be fixed.

The next morning I woke up looking so forward to Keith coming to pick me up. I couldn't eat and I barely slept last night. I didn't know what was going to happen and in a way I didn't want know.

Keith picked me up around 2 pm. He seemed anxious and nervous at the same time.

"I called the guy yesterday and he told me to only knock 3 times."

"Why?"

"So that he can know who is here for what?"

"What else does he do?"

"I don't know, but that's not important, we just need to get this done o.k."

"Yeah o.k."

We drove for about an hour to what looked like some rundown apartment. We walked up to apartment 3B and knocked three times. A white man with loosely fitting clothing who smelled a little answered the door. He looked like a homeless man but apparently he was retired doctor which was weird because he looked in his mid-40's. I was hesitant to walk into his home but Keith said everything will be fine.

I whispered to him "How do you know this guy?

"He used to my family's neighbor then he lost his job so now he lives here"

The man slipped on a pair of gloves and told me to sit on the table.

The equipment seemed dirty but he assured me that they were sterilized.

The last thing I remember is Keith kissing me on my forehead and the man putting something over my mouth.

I woken up hours later in Keith's car dazed and confused.

"It's over"

"What… what's over?"

"The abortion everything went well, but he said you'll feel some pain down there for awhile but it will go away eventually"

"Well that's good, I love you Keith you know that right"

"Of course I do, I love you too"

"Good because I want you to know that I kind of did this for you mostly, I mean I did it for me too but I wanted to prove to you that I love you"

"I appreciate even more then, you helped us Skye I mean I want to have kids one day but not now it would just be a burden for the both of us especially since you'll be in high school for three more years"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"I guess this was a lesson for both of right?"

"Your right about that, I am definitely not having sex for a long time"

"Well you don't have to do that but you just have to use your birth control better and I'll wear a condom from now on"

"I guess"

"You know I'm right Skye, this is going to be our year"

I arrived home later that day and in so much pain physically and emotionally. I decided to lie down and rest. Neither of my parents were home so I didn't have to explain where I had been all day.

I had woken up later felling like I had wet myself but that wasn't even close. I was bleeding profusely. I didn't know what was going on. It wouldn't stop I was scared to call the police because I would to explain everything and I would get arrested anyway. I just sat confused and losing a lot of blood. I began to feel weak. I thought calling Keith would be the answer but I couldn't even get to the phone before I blacked out.

July 15th 1962 I died at 10 pm. Apparently, by the time my parents arrived back home I had lost too much blood. My mother couldn't even speak and well my father he just felt like his heart stopped beating. Keith was a wreck too. He eventually had to tell both our parents what happened and his parents couldn't even look at him. He said sorry a million time but even if he said "I'm sorry" a million times for the rest of his life it still wouldn't bring me back. Keith blamed himself but I wish he didn't I made the choice to go with him that day. I made the choice for that man to put dirty utensils inside me and abort my baby.

My funeral short and sweet. It seemed like the whole school was there. A few days later though my parents packed up and left New York and went back to Georgia. To stay even in the same state where I had died was too much for them. Keith went on with his life as he should but I was always in the back of his mind. He couldn't take the guilt anymore and eventually took his own life mid way through his senior year.

Now, we both sit in heaven together with our baby girl who we named Nevaeh, which is heaven back words. She is beautiful and I wish our parents got to see her. All three of us watch out family from up here. There fine now but every day is a struggle emotionally. If I and Keith could go back we would do everything differently except the falling in love part and Keith with be by my side no matter what happened. Sometimes I wish things would just go back to the way they were in September 1961. 


End file.
